Never stop
by DriveRed
Summary: It is a widely known fact of the Samurai Rangers that Jayden likes Emily, and that she likes him. However, Master Xandred likes Emily too and kidnaps her. Jayden must now stop at nothing to find her, relying on his training as a Samurai, and love for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a long day of training at the training area of the Samurai Power Rangers. Jayden had just gotten done honing his swordsman skills with Kevin, Mike was working on mastering his Samurai symbols, and Emily and Mia had finished some martial arts training. Jayden had stopped several times during his practice to watch and admire Emily's movements in her martial arts. Kevin had taken notice of this.

"Jayden, we all know you like Emily. Just ask her out already!" Kevin told Jayden once Emily was out of earshot. By this time, Mia and Mike had joined them. "Dude, the worst that could happen is that she says no." Mike assured him. "It will be fine Jayden, just ask her." Mia put in. Jayden sighed. "Fine, this ought to be fun." he said as he went in to the mansion.

Mentor Ji had come up behind Mike, Kevin and Mia. "So is Jayden finally going to ask out Emily?" he asked. The others nodded at him. "Its about time." Ji said as he smiled.

Jayden had switched out of his uniform and into some jeans and a red shirt and walked into the living room area where he saw Emily. She had on a black skirt, and a yellow blouse, and had her hair in a ponytail. Jayden apprehensively approached her. "Um, hey Emily." he managed to say. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Jayden. Nice sword moves today." she told him. He relaxed. "Thanks. Hey, um, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? There is an Olive Garden nearby and I think you would really enjoy it." he asked her. Emily thought a minute. It was the longest minute of Jayden's life, and that's not counting the several times he fought off a Nighlock by himself. Finally she smiled. "Of course I will go on a date with you!" she exclaimed. "Alright, meet me out in front of the mansion at six." he told her. As he turned around, he saw Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Mentor Ji all standing there smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at them.

In the Sanzu River, Master Xandered grew angry, as he always did. "What is the Power Rangers weakness!" he yelled. Dayu walked up to him. "Master, to stop the Samurai Rangers, try hurting the ego of one by taking another." she told him. Xandred thought of this. Octoro ran up to them. "Master, start off with the Red Ranger! He just asked out the Yellow Ranger on a date!" yelled Octoro. "Very well, I too have admired the Yellow Ranger. I wil ltake her, not only to destroy the Red Rangers pride, but to make her my bride!" he yelled. " Let this be the end of the Samurai Rangers!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was four thirty when both Jayden and Emily started getting ready for their date. It didn't take Jayden long to find a pair or black cargo pants, a red dressy shirt, and a red patterned tie. There was a knock at his door. "Come on in." said Jayden. Mentor Ji opened the door. "Hello Jayden, ready for your date tonight?" Ji asked. "Yeah, I'm really excited." said Jayden. Ji smiled. "I know you are. I know for a fact Emily is excited too, as am I and the other Rangers. You look handsome lad. I know your parents would be proud to see their son look like the man he is today." Ji finished.

Jayden smiled. "Thank you Ji. You've been a good mentor, and father figure these past many years. I will never be able to thank you enough for all you have done." he said. "Wait, how long have you guys known I've wanted to ask out Emily?". Ji laughed. "We have known long enough for Emily to say she likes you, and also to take bets on how long it would take for you two to finally date." Jayden dropped his jaw in shock. "You guys took bets?" he asked. "Yes we did. We all owe Mike five dollars too." Ji said frowning. "Well, have fun." Ji said as he turned and walked away, muttering something about owing Mike money.

Emily had picked out several outfits from the closet she had on her side of the room. She and Mia had decided to share a room, since they were the only girls on the team. "Mia, what if he decides he doesn't like me?" Emily asked for the third time. Mia sighed. "Emily, he's liked you for awhile now. I'm sure he wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't like you." she said calmly. "By the way, I like this outfit." she pointed on Emily's bed. "Yeah, I like it too." Emily said. "I wish my sister could be here to see this." she finished sadly. Mia hugged her. "No more sad thoughts Emily. Go get dressed, you got a hot date tonight." she told Emily

It was five thirty when Jayden got downstairs to wait for Emily. He didn't have to wait long for her, but when he saw her, his jaw dropped in awe. Her hair was its naturally curly hairdo. She had on a long brown skirt, with a large brown belt, and had a yellow cut off t -shirt. She had on a silver necklace, and silver dangly earrings, and two wide silver bracelets. "Hey Jayden." she said as she smiled at him. "Have fun you two!" Mike yelled from the other room. "Be back before curfew!" Kevin added. The two smiled and left the mansion, and into Jaydens car, a 2002 red dodge neon. They then drove away to the Olive Garden.

Xandred sat on his throne in the Sanzu River. "It is nearly time. Moogers! Get ready! I want an army of you to attack the two Rangers, and do not leave until you have the Yellow Ranger in your possession. As for the Red Ranger, kill him!" he ordered. Dayu walked forth. "Dayu, I want you to follow. I do not trust any Nighlok monster to take on this challenege." he told her. "Yes my lord, it will be done." she said as she walked away.

Jayden and Emily were having the time of their lives on their date. The two talked nonstop during their meal, and learned a lot about each other. Jayden told stories about how he trained with Ji from age five. Emily told him stories about the mischief she and her sister used to get into, and how her sister taught her, what their father taught her sister.

The two had walked outside over to Jayden's neon. Suddenly, twenty Moogers arose from the ground followed by Dayu. "Nighloks! What do you want now?" Jayden asked. "That is simple my dear boy. To kill you." she told him. Emily stepped forward. "You can't hurt us! We're the Power Rangers!" she yelled. Dayu laughed. "We have no intention of hurting you Yellow Ranger. In fact, you are what we actually came for. Moogers attack!" ordered Dayu. The Moogers ran forward with their weapons raised. Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer. "Go Go Samurai!" he yelled. He wrote his Samurai Power Symbol of Fire, and then morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger. "Spin Sword!" he yelled as he pulled out his weapon, and charged down the army of Moogers. Emily went to follow suit, and managed to pull out her Samuraizer, before two Moogers ambushed her, shackling her wrists together. Dayu walked toward her. "You my dear, have a date with Master Xandred." she told her. "JAYDEN!" Emily screamed. Jayden turned around and saw Emily being kidnapped. "Emily!" he yelled. He started for her, but was struck in the back by a Mooger's sword. As he fell to the ground, he saw Dayu, and Emily disappear in a flash of light.

In a matter of seconds, Mike, Kevin, and Mia rushed forward, fully morphed, and Spin Swords drawn. "Jayden, are you OK?" Kevin asked helping him up. "Emily's been kidnapped." was all Jayden could say. Not needing anymore explanation, the three Rangers rushed forward. "Spin Sword Air Wave!" yelled Mia, wiping out a few Moogers. "Spin Sword, Forest Vortex!" yelled Mike, destroying his group of Moogers. "Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!" Kevin roared, finishing off the last of the Moogers. They then rushed to Jayden's side, who had demorphed. The others followed. "Jayden, we will find her." Mia told him, hugging him. "Yeah man, no Samurai gets left behind." added Mike. Jayden sighed. "First my parents, now the girl I love. The Nighloks will not get away with this. I will find Emily, and make Xandred pay!" he yelled.

In the Sanzu River, Dayu had just finished shackling Emily's hands above her head to a post. "Welcome to your new home." Dayu laughed evilly. Xandred then walked forward. "Ah, my new bride. You will serve faithfully by my side. You have already done a good part in hurting the Red Rangers pride by being kidnapped. Now yo uwill help me destroy the Rangers once and for all!" he told her. "Never! I will never help you, you ugly bully! My friends will find me, and we will destroy you!" Emily bravely told him. Xandred laughed. "For a girl who is shackled, and is missing her precious Samuraizer, you talk tough. I like you more and more." he told her. Emily sighed, knowing her Samuraizer was dropped in battle. "I will see you in the morning my dear. I bid you good night." Xandred walked away, as did the rest of the Nighloks, leaving Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a long night for the remaining four Rangers. Jayden refused to go to bed, insisting that they searched for Emily. They had spent the night in the city, and forests searching, but each came up with no luck. Mentor Ji had used their map of the area to also help track her down, but to no avail.

"I can't believe this happened!" Jayden roared for the fifth time that night. Mia rubbed his back. "It's OK Jayden, Emily is a tough girl. I'm sure she will escape." she said, trying to calm him down. Kevin thought for a moment. "What would the Nighloks want with Emily? Either they are trying to hurt us in spirit and in numbers, or they have something big planned." Kevin said. Mike stepped forward. "I can't wait to meet Xandred in battle. He even hurts her, I will hurt him!" he boldly stated. Mentor Ji spoke up. "Alright Mike, lets not go trying to escalate fights."

Jayden just remained silent. He knew the others were trying to help, but the fact remained the same; Emily was gone. "I just wonder something. How she is doing, and what Xandred has in store for her." he said sadly.

It had been a rough night for Emily in the Sanzu River. She had spent a good two hours struggling against her shackles. She then proceeded to scream for help, which caused a Mooger to gag her with a cloth. The Mooger then also had to shackle her feet after she kicked him. After that, Emily did the only thing she could do; she began to cry. She wished her sister were here to comfort her. She wished Mia was there hugging her, Kevin teaching her a training method, Mike making her laugh, and Mentor Ji cooking a nice meal. Most of all, she had wished that Jayden was there to save her. She had no desire to be Xandred's wife, let alone be anywhere near him.

She had just started crying again when Xandred walked out. "Good morning my future bride. What's this? You're crying. Let the fear consume you my dear, it will help us flood the Earth, and take over with you at my side." he laughed evilly. Emily then began screaming through her gag, pulling on her shackles and struggling around. Xandred walked up to her. "What did you say my dear?" he asked, pulling off her gag. "I SAID I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, OR BE YOUR QUEEN! I'D MUCH RATHER DIE!" Emily yelled at him. Xandred struck her. Emily then ceased her struggling. "I will not be spoken to like that. I don't care if you are my future queen or not." he snapped at her. Emily's eyes filled with tears as she began crying again. Xandred just looked at her. "We will put you in a different restraining setting." he told her. He then ordered two Mooger to unlock her shackles. They did, but once they had finished, Emily kicked them both and tried to run away. Once in a full sprint, she tried to kick Xandred as she passed him, but he grabbed her arm, spun her around until he caught her second arm, and restrained her. "You my dear, are more trouble than you are worth." he said before he re shackled her to the post and re gagged her. Emily then for the third time, cried as Xandred walked away.

Jayden sat alone in his room, everyone else had gone to bed. He couldn't believe that Emily was gone. This was his fault he thought. He should have been more careful, or had watched out for her. Instead, he had rushed into battle, leaving hr defenseless. He had made this thought earlier to the others, but was quickly told it wasn't true. "Emily is a Samurai Jayden, she could take care of herself. She was ambushed. There was nothing you could do." Ji had told him. Despite those words, Jayden still felt responsible.

Deciding he needed to get his mind off of all this, he got into his training uniform and took out his wooden sword, and began practicing. He practiced for two hours, before a plan hit him. By this time, the others had come out in their training uniforms and wooden swords, followed by Ji. "Jayden, did you get any sleep?" Mia asked him. "No, but an idea hit me." he replied. "What idea is that?" asked Kevin. Jayden turned to them. "Xandred wants Emily for some reason. I'm pretty sure he's taken her to the Sanzu River. If I could get there, I could free her, and possibly destroy him." said Jayden. The others stared blankly at him. "Um Jayden, I think the lack of sleep has caused you to go nuts." Mike told him. Ji also spoke up. "Jayden, its too dangerous. You cannot risk going alone." Ji said. "But if we all go, the city is vulnerable to destruction." was Jayden's reply.

"I will not allow you to go." Ji stated. Jayden then looked at his mentor/father figure. "Ji, you one time told me a Samurai must go on his own journey. This is my journey. I will go whether you approve or not." he flatly stated. Ji glared at him. "Jayden you are a strong Ranger and Samurai. If you are going to go, then I will not stop you." he finally said Jayden smiled. "Thank you Ji." Mia then gave Jayden a tearful hug. "Good luck Jayden." she told him. Mike and Kevin shook his hand. "Guys, while I'm gone, Kevin's in charge. Keep the city safe. I will come back with Emily, I promise." Jayden said They all put their hands in, and together yelled "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

Back at the Sanzu River, Emily watched as Dayu walked over to her. "Hello little Yellow Ranger. Hope you're enjoying your stay." Dayu told Emily. Emily just glared at her. "I just wanted you to know, that despite you becoming Queen, I will never bow down to you! You are one of those pathetic Rangers, I should strike you down now while I have the chance. However, Master would not be so kind to me if I did. That is the only reason you are still alive." Dayu then proceeded to slap Emily, causing Emily to struggle ferociously against her restraints. Dayu just laughed and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jayden had his bag packed and ready to go within an hour. He took one last look at his room. He had spent his childhood here after his parents died. Memories came flooding back to him. The memories of him and Ji training days at a time. Fishing in the small creek near the mansion when he was frustrated. He also had memories of the other Rangers. Mia's attempts at cooking, Mike's laid back personality, and Kevin's hard work hit him hard. Most of all, Emily's beauty, innocence, and lack of city knowledge made him become more determined to come back.

He walked out of his room and into the living room area where the others were. Mia had tears streaming down her face, Mike was playing cards with Kevin, and Ji was cooking. They all stopped and looked up at Jayden. "Guys, I will make it back alive, and with Emily. I promise." he told them. This prompted Mia to start crying, with Kevin trying to console her. Mike walked up to Jayden and held out his hand. "Dude, you are one of the bravest people I know. Good luck, and throw a strike in on Xandred for me would ya?" he asked. Jayden smiled and shook Mike's hand. "Of course. One for all of you." he said.

Ji walked up to him. "The closest way to the Sanzu River is by the harbor. There should be a portal somewhere around there. I just wanted you to know this. You are like a son to me. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. You truly are worthy of the title as Red Ranger. You're father would be very proud." Ji told him. For the first time in years, tears came down Jayden's face. "Thank you Ji." he said. He then proceeded to hug Ji. It soon became a group hug. After a few minutes, Jayden walked outside the mansion. This mission would be a success, he would bring Emily back safe and sound.

Emily began wondering what was going to happen to her. She had been Xandred's captive for over a day, and still did not see anything that had to do with a wedding. In fact, she only saw Xandred when he came to ensure she was still there, or to see if her shackles had unlocked from all her struggling. She also felt the need to freshen up. The clothes she had worn on her date with Jayden were covered in dirt. Xandred then came out with a ring. "Hello again my dear. I have something for you." he said. He grabbed her left ring finger and forced the ring on her, which glowed and shrunk until it was tighly secured on. "There we go, you are now officially my bride. The wedding will be tomorrow."

Xandred then proceeded to pull off Emily's gag. "Have you anything to say my dear?" he asked her. Tears began to run down her face. "Why couldn't you have picked Dayu for your Queen? Why me? I'm just a country girl who filled in for her ill sister. Would you have picked her if I wasn't the Yellow Ranger?" he asked. Xandred laughed. "You didn't hear me the first time girl. You will be the help in the fall of the Power Rangers! By kidnapping you, the pride of the Red Ranger has been shattered. You were just too useful to keep on the other side." he told her, laughing. Emily made a movement to kick him, but momentarily forgot her ankles were chained up. Xandred then walked away. "At least he didn't gag me again." Emily told herself.

Jayden had finally made it to the harbor. Automatically he began looking for the portal to the Sanzu River. He had been twenty minutes in to the search when Moogers, along with a new Nighlok had popped out of the ground. "Hello Red Ranger, you all by your lonesome?" asked the Nighlok. He had a goat like appearance. " I don't have time for your mischief today Nighlok." Jayden yelled at him. The Nighlok laughed. "Too bad, you will never escape the wrath of the Hornstriker." The Nighlok yelled back at Jayden. "Samurizer!" Jayden yelled. His Samuraizer appeared in his hand. "Go Go Samurai!" he yelled, writing his Fire kanji in midair, He was surrounded by red light and was fully morphed into his Red Ranger form.

"Samurai Ranger Ready!" he yelled, taking out his Spin Sword. Soon the Moogers were defeated, and Jayden took on Hornstriker. The battle lasted about ten minutes before Hornstriker had been defeated. Still morphed Jayden walked over to the spot where the monsters had come out of. "This must be it. Emily, here I come." he said to himself as he prepared to enter the portal.

Somehow, Hornstriker managed to appear back in the Sanzu River, and reported to Xandred. "Master Xandred, I have bad news. The Red Ranger is preparing to enter the portal to the Sanzu River!" he told Xandred. Emily's hopes rose after hearing this. "Ha! You lose Xandred! I knew he would come for me!" she triumphantly told Xandred. Xandred slammed his fist on the table. "I will not allow him to interfere with my plans! Moogers! Unlock my bride and get her ready to take to a different location. Hornstriker, you will stay and destroy the Red Ranger or be destroyed!" he ordered Hornstriker.

The Moogers unchained Emily and shackled her hands behind her back. Then, they, and Dayu, and Octoroo disappeared to a location on Earth. Xandred followed suit, but not before adding a small trap for Jayden. "I hope you enjoy this Red Ranger!" he said out loud before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In a flash of light, Jayden appeared on the boat in the Sanzu River. He began looking for any signs of Nighloks, or Emily. He had reached the mid section of the boat when Hornstriker attacked him.

"Hello again Red Ranger!" Hornstriker gleefully yelled. "Hornstriker, what do you want?" Jayden yelled. "Simple, to destroy you!" yelled Hornstriker before he attacked Jayden again. This time, Hornstriker was using his full strength to fight Jayden. The two dueled for a small time before Jayden had enough. "Fire Smasher!" he called, his Spin Sword turning into his giant Fire Smasher. Using it defensively, he blocked several of Hornstrikers attacks. Finally, swinging the Fire Smasher, he knocked Hornstriker into a wall.

"Where is Emily?" Jayden demanded. Hornstriker only laughed. "You will never find her Red Ranger. Not while Master Xandred plans to wed her!" he laughed evilly. Jayden then became angry. He tried to remember what Ji had told him at one time when he was younger; "Never strike an enemy in anger. That will only feed and fuel it." he had said. Reluctantly, Jayden lowered his Fire Smasher, reverting it back into Spin Sword mode. He holstered it, and began walking toward the portal.

Leaving himself at a disadvantage, Hornstriker attacked, using Xandred's trap. He pulled out a katana drenched in poison and slashed at Jayden, striking and wounding him. Jayden screamed in pain as the poison seethed through him. He then grabbed his Spin Sword and at full force struck Hornstriker, destroying him for a final time.

In a cave somewhere near the city, Xandred caught wind of Hornstriker's defeat. "That useless monster! I should have stayed behind and destroyed the Red Ranger myself!" he roared. In anger, he destroyed a Mooger. He then looked at Emily, whose hands were shackled behind a stalagmite. "You're friend is more trouble by himself than you all are as a team." he snarled at her. Emily just smiled. "Well, all powerful future husband, if that is what you think I will call you, unlock me and I will show you some real trouble." she told him. Dayu stepped forward and punched Emily in the stomach. "Don't you speak to Master Xandred like that you little brat." she snapped at Emily. Emily just looked up at Dayu and glared.

Xandred walked over to Dayu and struck her with his sword. "Do not hit my bride!" he yelled at her. Emily yelled at Xandred. "For the last time, I am not your future bride!". Xandred just turned around and gagged her. Octaroo sighed. "I like it when she can't talk, its so much nicer and quieter." he said. That prompted Emily to kick him as hard as she could.

Jayden laid on the ground on the boat. He could feel the poison go through him. He knew he had to finish his mission, and save Emily, but he was in too much pain. The touhts he had earlier of his past, and present, along with his friends and Ji flooded his mind. Finally, his thoughts of Emily made him get up. "Emily, I will not let you down. Ji, Mike, Kevin, Mia. You all are my best friends. I will not let any of you down!." he said to himself. He then pushed through the portal and landed back at the harbor.

Un be known to him, the others had been watching him. Mia gasped as she saw the rough shape her friend was in. Kevin looked away, and Mike just shuddered. Ji watched in horror as the person he considered a son demorphed andlaid crumpled on the ground. Suddenly the alarm went off. Ji ran over to the magical map table. "Rangers, there is Nighlok traces in a cave outside of town. They are very powerful traces. And they have Emily with them!" he said. The others didn't need to be told twice. They headed out. "Wait Rangers!" Ji called after them. They turned around. "What is it Mentor?" Kevin asked. Ji pointed at the screen. "Where did Jayden go?" he asked them

In the few minutes the others had spent looking at the map, Jayden had managed to make it outside the cave the Nighloks were in. "Emily, here I come. Xandred, prepare to meet your end!" he said. Then in a full sprint, he headed towards the cave entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Master Xandred decided it was time. "The wedding shall start now. Moogers, release my bride." he ordered them. Two Moogers then unlocked Emily and rechained her wrists together in the front of her. They left the gag in her mouth. Walking her forward. Octaroo began. "Do you Master Xandred take this Yellow Ranger to be your wife?" he asked him. "Yes, I do." Xandred replied. Octaroo turned to Emily, "Do you Yellow Ranger take Master Xandred to be your husband?" Emily just glared and said something, that was muffled through the gag. "What did you say my dear?" Xandred asked, ungagging her. AT the top of her lungs, Emily yelled. "NO!" Ocatroo thought for a second. "Then I do not pronounce you husband and wife." he said. Xandred then hit Octaroo, sending him across the cave. He then turned to Emily. "Listen you pathetic pipsqueak. I will not stand for your insolence. Marry me now or be destroyed!" he roared at her.

Suddenly, a bunch of Moogers went flying across the cave. Both Xandred, and Emily looked at the cave entrance to see Jayden standing there, fully morphed. "Leave her alone Xandred. This is now between you and me." Jayden boldly stated. "Jayden!" Emily gleefully yelled. Xanred got angry. "Moogers! Hold the girl! This is between me and the Red Ranger!" he snapped. Two Moogers grabbed Emily's arms and pulled her back. Xandred and Jayden began circling each other. "Nighlok, you have killed my parents, and taken the one girl I truly care for away from me. You think you have hurt my pride, but you have only made me stronger. You even managed to poison a blade that has struck me. Despite this, I am taking you down!" Jayden told him. Xandred snickered. "How do you think that will happen Red Ranger? I have your beloved Yellow Ranger, and you are still poisoned. There is no way you can take me and my army on."

"Spin Sword Triple Strike!" was heard throughout the cave. Mike, Mia, and Kevin stood at the entrance, also fully morphed. "Guys!" Emily yelled. Mike ran over and struck down the Moogers that were holding Emily. He then proceeded to break her shackles. "Oh am I glad to see you all." she said hugging Mike, then Mia and Kevin. "How precious. Too bad you're all about to be destroyed!" Xandred said starting to charge down the Rangers. Jayden then slashed at him, and the two began the biggest duel in the history of Jayden's life. "Guys, get out of here and try and stop any attack on the city!" Jayden ordered them. "We aren't leaving without you!" Emily cried. "You have to!" Jayden told her. The four Rangers then proceeded to run outside. Jayden then continued to duel Xandred.

The four made it outside to see an army of Moogers, and Dayu waiting for them. "Congratulations little Yellow brat. I knew you wouldn't be queen material." Dayu laughed at her. Emily then grew angry. "Guys, you take donw the Moogers, this horrible person is mine!" she told them. "Well then you might need this." Mia told her, handing Emily her Samuraizer. Emily smiled at her friend. "Thank you. Go Go Samurai!" Emily yelled. Writing her Earth symbol, she then morphed into the Yellow Ranger. "Samurai Ranger Ready." she said taking out her Spin Sword. She and the others then charged the army, Emily taking on Dayu.

In the cave, Xandred and Jayden continued their duel. "You will never beat me Red Ranger!" he roared. Jayden laughed. "We will see about that Xandred." he oltd him. Xandred growled and began making his attacks stronger. Jayden, still in pain, took out these attacks easily.

Back outside. Emily as having a tough time fighting Dayu, while the others managed to take out the Moogers easily. In a ten minute span, it was the four rangers versus Dayu. Soon enough, Dayu decided it was time to leave. Before leaving she laughed at the Rangers. "This isn't the end Rangers. You have just made your worst enemy yet Yellow Ranger." Dayu then made several surviving Moogers grow into giant size. Once Dayu left, the four took out their zords. "Dragon Folding Zord, Bear Folding Zord, Ape Folding Zord, Turtle Folding Zord! Mega Mode Power!" they cried. They then jumped up and grabbed their Mega Blades and entered their zords, taking on the giant Moogers.

Jayden had finished fighting Xandred. "You have proven yourself worthy as a nuisance to me Red Ranger. You have won this battle, but the war is not over yet!" Xandred yelled. He then disappeared. Jayden rushed outside to see his friends fighting the Moogers. "Lion Folding Zord. Mega Mode Power!" he yelled, entering his zord. "Zords combine!" he ordered. The five then transformed into the Samurai Megazord. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!" They cried. The Samurai Megazord then began destroying the giant Moogers.

Once they were done, they hopped out of the Megazord. That's when the biggest trouble began; once he had powered down, Jayden looked pale, and sickly. "Jayden, you alright?" asked Kevin. They all looked at him. He then passed out on the ground. "Jayden no! Please be alright!" Emily screamed. "Come on guys, we need to get him back to the mansion." Mike said. They picked him up, and headed off towards the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Jayden came to, he was laying in his bed. Ji was sitting next to him. "Ji, how long have I been out?" Jayden asked Ji. "About two days. There has been no Nighlok activity the past two days, so all has been quiet. I think Xandred is sulking in his defeat." Ji replied. Jayden got up. ""How is Emily?" he asked. Ji smiled. "She is fine, after a day she was back to her usually bubbly and perky self. All she needed was some rest, and a good long talk about what she went through." he told Jayden. Jayden then got out of his bed. "I need to talk to her." he told Ji. Ji got him a cane since Jayden was still a little wobbly on walking.

Jayden walked out to the training area where Emily was training. She had taken more of an initiative to train so she would never have to go through her ordeal again. ""nice moves. You might be able to rival me one day." Jayden said, smiling. Emily turned around and smiled. "Hey how are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm fine. A bit wobbly, and still somewhat lightheaded, but fine. How about you?" he asked her. Emily shrugged. "Still trying to get over everything. My favorite outfit is ruined." she joked. They both laughed. Emily then hugged him, and began tearing up. "They others told me how you never stopped looking for me. You even got poisoned trying to find me! I'm so sorry" she sobbed. Jayden hugged her tightly. "And I would do it again Emily, for any one of you. I never gave up Emily, because I really care for you. You were my reason to keep on going, especially when I was poisoned. I know I am out of line when I ay this, but I love you Emily." he admitted. Emily looked up at him. ""I love you too Jayden." she said. The two then shared their first kiss.

There was a racket made, and they both broke off their kiss to see Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Ji standing there laughing and smiling. "Yes! Another five dollars to me! Everyone pay up!" Mike yelled triumphantly. The others bickered as they paid Mike, while Emily and Jayden laughed.

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, a figure watched them in the woods surrounding the mansion. ""I will not fail where that fool Xandred failed. I will make the Yellow Ranger my bride, and destroy the Power Rangers myself." The figure said to himself.


End file.
